Lie tes ratures
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Louis lâche le parchemin, quelques instants. Il se souvient. En réalité, il a compris dès la première phrase que cette lettre, c'est celle qu'il a écrite à son futur lui, quand il avait seize ans et que rien n'allait dans sa vie.


**A/N : écrit pour le concours "Lettre à l'avenir" de Dunne sur HPF.**

* * *

Le soleil se lève à peine et pourtant Louis est déjà réveillé – comment ne pas l'être, quand votre petit-ami décide de ronfler juste au creux de votre oreille ? Louis sort du lit, maudissant Scorpius, mais pas trop – il quitte leur chambre dans le silence le plus absolu. La fenêtre de la cuisine est ouverte et la fraicheur est la bienvenue. Un coup d'œil vers le ciel, et Louis sait qu'il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui. Il était temps, ce mois de mai est inhabituellement trop chaud. Avec un soupir de contentement, il met une théière sur le feu avant de s'asseoir, encore un peu émerveillé d'avoir enfin un véritable appartement – cinq ans à deux dans un studio, c'est vraiment trop, même pour Louis et sa patience exemplaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la théière siffle. Mais quand Louis se retourne, il s'aperçoit que le son n'a pas signalé que l'eau était assez chaude, mais qu'il avait du courrier puisqu'une lettre sort du bec de la théière. Hésitant entre sourire et lever les yeux au ciel – faites confiance à Scorpius pour dissimuler des petits mots partout, et honnêtement, Louis les apprécie, mais trop c'est trop – il attrape le parchemin et le déroule. Et au premier coup d'œil, il peut dire que cette écriture anguleuse n'a rien à voir avec les belles lettres bien rondes de son petit-ami.

Non, cette écriture, c'est celle de Louis.

Pour le moins intrigué – car il ne se souvient pas avoir écrit un mot pour Scorpius, et s'il l'avait fait, connaissant l'aversion de son petit-ami pour cette boisson, il ne l'aurait certainement pas dissimulé dans la théière – Louis commence à lire la missive.

_Louis,_

_Je me suis demandé pendant plusieurs minutes comment commencer cette lettre. D'habitude, quand j'écris, c'est soit à papa ou maman, et je dis « Cher » ou « Chère », soit à un professeur, et je dis « Professeur » ou « Monsieur » mais ce soir, je t'écris, je m'écris, et je ne m'aime pas assez, je me déteste trop pour m'appeler « cher », et je ne me suis pas assez étranger pour t'appeler « Monsieur ». Même si je suppose que techniquement, dans dix ans, tu ne seras plus pris pour un gamin, et que des tas de gens t'appelleront « Monsieur ». Si tu es encore en vie._

Louis lâche le parchemin, quelques instants. Il se souvient. En réalité, il a compris dès la première phrase que cette lettre, c'est celle qu'il a écrite à son futur lui, quand il avait seize ans et que rien n'allait dans sa vie. Il avait oublié l'avoir un jour écrite, mais ces quelques mots sont assez pour qu'il se souvienne. Il se mord la lèvre quelques instants, hésitant. Cette période était surement la plus sombre de son existence, et Louis n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de s'y replonger. Mais au bout de plusieurs secondes, il reprend la missive avec appréhension, et décide de la lire d'une traite.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Un conseil de Dom, et je ne les ai jamais écoutés – pourquoi commencer maintenant ? En même temps, elle a su appuyer là où il fallait – l'écriture, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui me raccroche encore à la vie, et je pense qu'elle le sait, ma sœur a toujours été beaucoup trop perspicace pour mon bien. Elle a même compris avant moi que je suis une pédale._

_Elle déteste que j'utilise ce mot, mais honnêtement, comment veut-elle que je le dise ? Elle est là à me dire « embrasse ta sexualité, Louis » et c'est facile pour elle, elle est hétéro, c'est normal. Mais moi, mais j'aime les hommes alors que je ne devrais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi je ne devrais pas – parce que c'est répugnant et que tout le monde s'accorde à le dire. Dom m'a dit « Même Dumbledore était gay » et, outre le fait que je ne la crois absolument pas, elle semble ne pas se rendre compte que si personne ne le sait, c'est parce qu'il avait tout intérêt à ce que ça ne se sache pas. Parce que les gens auraient été révoltés et qu'ils auraient eu raison, parce que ce n'est pas normal d'aimer un garçon quand on en est un._

_Tu sais, c'est de plus en plus dur en ce moment. Papa et maman sont en plein divorce et Victoire n'a pas une minute à m'accorder. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait, d'ailleurs. A vrai dire je suspecte qu'elle ne fait rien et qu'elle n'en a pas grand-chose à faire de moi. Elle n'a jamais été la plus présente des sœurs. Rose m'a complètement laissé tomber aussi, parce qu'elle a un petit-ami maintenant. Tant mieux pour elle, je pense. Heureusement, j'ai Dominique. Même si elle n'est plus à Poudlard, elle est plus présente que n'importe qui._

_Mais elles ne suffisent plus. Dom. L'écriture. Je sais que des dizaines d'adolescents avant moi ont écrit cette lettre et qu'elle est surement horriblement stéréotypée, mais c'est de plus en plus dur. Je me sens plus seul que jamais, autour de moi tout le monde grandit et rit et vit tandis que je me sens froid et vide et mort. Ca me fait presque peur, tu sais. Je t'écris une lettre, Louis âgé de vingt-six ans, parce que Dom a dit que ça m'aiderait à me projeter dans le futur, mais je doute honnêtement d'avoir un avenir. Comment envisager ma vie dans dix ans quand j'arrive à peine à me lever le matin ?_

_Dom déteste quand je parle de suicide mais vraiment, je ne pense pas à grand-chose d'autre en ce moment. J'ai juste l'impression que plus rien ne rime à rien. J'ai toujours été triste, je le sais, même quand j'étais gamin, mais c'est de pire en pire et j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas me plaindre parce que de l'extérieur, j'ai tout pour être heureux. Papa et maman divorcent, mais c'est le lot de tellement de couples de nos jours, et ça ne finit pas mal à chaque fois – Al a très bien vécu celui de ses parents, et Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry sont toujours en très bon termes. Ma sœur m'aime, c'est indéniable, et mes parents aussi. Mes grands-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes également. Mais j'ai tellement l'impression d'être toujours seul. Même quand je suis dans une foule, je n'arrive pas à voir les autres. Et vivre en tête-à-tête avec moi-même n'a rien de drôle._

_Je me sens tellement idiot à te raconter tout ça alors que tu ne le liras probablement pas. Et si tu le lis, tu sauras déjà ce que je ressens, puisque tu l'auras toi-même vécu. Je me demande comment est ta vie, en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu es resté triste et recroquevillé ? Est-ce que tu es un peu plus heureux ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé une jolie fille et que tu es redevenu normal ? Est-ce que tu écris encore ? Je parie que non – l'écriture c'est pour les tapettes. Et puis de toute façon, ce que je fais n'a rien de bon – ce ne sont que des ratures, comme le reste de ma vie._

_En espérant que tu auras été assez intelligent pour te sortir de là,_

_Louis Weasley, seize ans_

Louis repose la lettre sur la table de la cuisine, le regard fixé sur le mur. Sa vue est un peu trouble et il lui faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi – il pleure. Pas beaucoup, quelques larmes seulement. Une claque de son passé qu'il avait un peu oublié, parce que Louis ne pense jamais à cette période de sa vie – ça n'a jamais servi à rien de ressasser les mauvaises choses lui disait Dominique et il faut croire qu'il a fini par l'écouter.

Sous le choc, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Scorpius dort encore et il serait égoïste de le réveiller pour ça. C'est idiot, parce que Scorpius sait tout du passé de Louis – qui reste un peu son présent, que Louis le veuille ou non.

Louis mord sa lèvre, encore un peu, et puis la réponse s'impose à lui. Alors il se lève, va dans le salon, là où ses plumes et parchemins sont encore posés sur la petite table dans un désordre organisé comme lui seul sait les faire. Il attrape un rouleau encore vierge, trempe sa plume dans l'encre noire, et il écrit.

_Cher Louis,_

_Je viens de lire ta lettre. J'avais oublié que tu l'avais écrite, parce que pour tout t'avouer, je ne pense pas très souvent à toi. Ca m'arrive, évidemment, parce que je ne pense pas que l'on puisse vraiment totalement se sortir d'une dépression – ce dont tu souffrais à l'époque, je tiens à te le dire car cela fait toujours du bien de réussir à mettre un nom sur sa maladie – mais, et j'espère que cela te fera plaisir, ma vie est bien plus jolie que ne l'a été la tienne._

_Je suis en couple. Avec un homme. Il est formidable. Tu le connais un peu, il est sorti quelques semaines avec Rose, tu en parles d'ailleurs dans cette lettre. On a quitté Poudlard sans s'être jamais vraiment parlé, et puis on s'est recroisé à Sainte-Mangouste, deux ans plus tard. Scorpius est Guérisseur là-bas, et moi, j'avais… disons que j'avais fait une bêtise, et que j'y ai passé plusieurs mois. Ca n'a pas été simple, mais il m'a aidé à me reconstruire. Dominique aussi a été très présente – elle l'a toujours été, notre sœur est exceptionnelle et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Victoire, également, plus étonnamment, et puis papa et maman – tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre que notre bêtise les a rapprochés et qu'ils se sont remariés il y a six ans. Beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose, hein ?_

_J'écris toujours. J'en ai même fait mon travail. Je publie une nouvelle par semaine dans la Gazette du Sorcier – l'édition du dimanche. Et puis je suis dans la dernière ligne droite pour l'écriture de mon premier roman. C'est très excitant, et aussi très effrayant, de me dire que ça y est, les gens vont me lire – je veux dire, vraiment me lire, pas une petite histoire entre un article de tante Ginny et une publicité pour le magasin d'Oncle George, non, mais un livre, un vrai, avec mon nom sur la couverture, et aussi sur la quatrième de couverture. J'ai tellement hâte, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer._

_Et le plus merveilleux, c'est que ton vœu s'est réalisé. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé une jolie fille et que tu es redevenu normal ? » Il y a une fille dans ma vie, mais elle n'est pas jolie, elle est magnifique. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée, mais j'ai hâte, terriblement hâte, parce que cette fille, ça sera la mienne. Dominique la porte pour nous, parce qu'elle est merveilleuse et que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, et Hope sera là dans deux mois. Nous venons même de déménager, pour qu'elle se sente bien._

_Je suis heureux, Louis. Bien sûr, j'ai des moments de tristesse et certaines semaines, les nouvelles de la Gazette sont plus sombres que d'autres. Bien sûr, c'est parfois un peu difficile de trouver de la motivation pour faire autre chose que dormir – mais ces jours sont beaucoup plus rares que les tiens. Parce que je ne me sens plus seul, et que cela fait toute la différence, je crois._

_Je suis en vie, et je suis reconnaissant de l'être, parce que la mort m'aurait apporté du réconfort, mais elle ne m'aurait pas apporté le bonheur._

_J'écris cette lettre, et comme toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu ne la liras pas, car ce Louis n'est plus là. J'imagine que c'est parce que quelque part, j'en ai besoin. Pour lier tes ratures aux miennes – eh oui, je suis toujours persuadé que j'écris de la soupe, comme je te le disais, on ne change jamais totalement._

_Tu es encore en vie Louis. Et sache que ça te réjouit._

_Louis Weasley, 26 ans_


End file.
